Divided and Reunited
by JulienneLight
Summary: A story set in 'Equestria Girls'. Five friends are unknowingly divided by the unofficial queen of Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer. Will the new student, Twilight Sparkle be able to reunite them? All humans - no magic; except, of course, the magic of friendship!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Equestria Girls, and I am not making any profit from this fanfiction. This fanfic is being written solely for the purpose of my amusement (and hopefully that of my readers' as well)

POV: Rainbow Dash

"Applejack! No, stooooop!" I shouted as I ran towards them.

Applejack and the stupid scoundrel, who had just been about to share a loving kiss - ew! - jumped apart at my voice.

"Rainbow? Um, what are you doing here?" My best friend asked as she fidgeted uncomfortably, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"I'm here to get this rascal away from you." I growled, my eyes trained furiously on the boy who was cowardly hiding behind Applejack.

"You mean Alex?" Applejack asked confusedly, sparing a glance at her trembling boyfriend behind her, the pathetic idiot.

I briefly shuddered. Ugh. Boyfriend. The boy totally didn't deserve a girl as amazing as Applejack, what with him going behind her back and - I shook the disgusting images out of my head, and my eyes narrowed in determination. Well I was going to fix that.

"_Yes,_" I said emphatically. "I saw that _boy _in a corridor the other day -"

"No! Applejack! You have to believe me! I didn't do anything to betray you, you know I only love you!" Alex cried theatrically as begged the blond girl.

"Betray me? What? Rainbow Dash, what are you even talking about?" Applejack demanded, looking bewildered.

"He doesn't really love you, Applejack! He's been lying to you all along!" I said, putting my hands on my hips as I regarded the boy furiously.

"No, Applejack, she's just jealous, she thinks I'm stealing you away from her!" Alex pleaded.

"What? Liar! I can't believe you're still lying to Applejack at a time like this!" I yelled, absolutely outraged by his false accusation, before charging forward. Alex clung to Applejack even harder, and shrunk back behind her. I glared at him. Coward. "Applejack, move!" I said, trying to get around her, but failing, much to my frustration. "Let me have a go at him!"

"Rainbow, stop, you're not thinking straight!" Applejack replied, arms spread wide as she blocked me from attacking the boy behind her.

I groaned. "No you don't even get it, he -"

But once more, my attempt to explain were prevented by Alex, who chose that moment to let go of Applejack and run for his life.

"Hey, get back here, you!" I hollered, darting under Applejack's arm and running after him. Unfortunately, the stupid, lying _snake _was pretty fast on his feet, and had already disappeared down another corridor.

I smirked triumphantly and strode back to my best friend.

"And the awesome Rainbow Dash strikes again!" I announced complacently. I looked at Applejack, expecting her gratitude. After all, I'd chased that snake away from her. Didn't my heroics deserve to be acknowledged?

I mean, sure, I sadly wasn't able to catch him, and bring him back for Applejack to use as a punching bag, but still, I'd done pretty well, hadn't I?

Apparently, Applejack didn't think so.

"What on earth was all that, Rainbow Dash?" She demanded.

I blinked. Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "I got him away from you, didn't I? I thwarted his evil plot!"

"Rainbow Dash, I know we're best friends and everything, but I cant spend every second of every minute of every day with you guys! I'm allowed to have my friends too!" Applejack said, crossing her arms. Was it my imagination, or did she look a little angry?

Nonsense, what reason did she have to be angry? She should be overjoyed at how I'd saved her from her lying jerk of a boyfriend.

"Um, what are _you _talking about?" It was my turn to be confused.

"Oh, stop acting all innocent and clueless, Rainbow. I know you're jealous at how much time I spend with Alex, but you have no right to just break us up like this!" Applejack's voice was growing louder and louder by the minute.

"Huh?" I gasped, completely flabbergasted.

"You know how much I hate liars, Rainbow Dash." Applejack glared at me.

"But - but - that's not what happened. I'm not jealous of you guys!" The notion was so ridiculous, I was having trouble working my mind around it. "This is all his fault!" I fumed. "He planted this stupid idea in your head."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Applejack growled, stepping closer until we were nose to nose. Her orange eyes were practically burning as they glared into mine.

My own tempered flared. "Maybe I am." I retorted. "Only someone stupid would believe the lies he spouted."

"I can't believe I called you a friend, you lying hypocrite!" Applejack yelled into my face.

"And I can't believe I called you a friend, you clueless idiot!" I yelled right back, refusing to back down.

"Fine!" Applejack turned around, and started walking away.

"Fine! Go!" I hollered after her. "Go! Get back together with your boyfriend for all I care!"

Applejack didn't reply. Her only response to my words were to pick up her pace.

_Your boyfriend whom I saw kissing Sunset Shimmer behind your back the other day. _I thought miserably, sinking to the floor and putting my head into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Equestria Girls, and I am not making any profit from this fanfiction. This fanfic is being written solely for the purpose of my amusement (and hopefully that of my readers' as well)

POV: Applejack

My mind was one big crazy jumble of confusion, hurt, shock, anger, and more confusion. What on earth just happened back there? Did Rainbow Dash seriously just barge in while my _boyfriend _and I were kissing, call him a snake amongst other things, scare the daylights out of him, then get into a row with me?

But this was Rainbow Dash! She was my best friend, and had been ever since I'd set foot in this school! Sure, she was pretty impulsive sometimes, but this, this was beyond anything even she would do.

I mean, I knew that she never really liked Alex, but to call him those names in front of me? To chase him off like that? To break us up?

Why would she ever do that?

I banged my head on a nearby locker. Maybe this was all a nightmare, and I would wake up to find that everything was all right, and that it was just my imagination going wild.

Sadly, the dizziness that followed the impact left me no doubts that I was awake.

"Applejack! Applejack!"

I saw a blurry hand wave in front of my face. Come to think of it, everything was rather blurry. I shook my head violently. Ah, much better.

"Applejack? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I said, rubbing my head.

I looked up to see Rarity staring at me with obvious concern.

"No, you are most certainly not all right." She decided after taking a look at me. "Come on, darling." My eyes fluttered close again, and I vaguely registered a hand grasping my arm, and then being pulled somewhere.

I opened my eyes to find that we were in an empty classroom.

"Ok, darling, you have to tell me what's going on." Rarity ordered, dragging over a chair and sitting down right in front of me. She looked at me expectantly.

"I -"

Before I'd even gotten two words out of my mouth, the door was flung open again.

"Applejack, there you are!" A voice which was shriller than humanly possible shrieked.

"Pinkie?" I sat up, only then noticing that I was perched on a counter. I looked to the ground, and found it to be quite a long way down. In fact, the longer I stared, the longer I found that the ground was turning rather fuzzy, like a bad quality TV. A wave of dizziness suddenly washed over me, and I felt myself swaying.

"Ooh," I heard Pinkie Pie say, I glanced over at her, and saw her swaying along with me. "Ooh, this is fun!"

Watching her sway only managed to make me even more dizzy.

"Applejack!" Rarity grabbed my shoulder. Immediately, the world seemed to settle down, and everything no longer spun around like crazy. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Applejack, what happened to you? You look like you're seasick." Rarity informed me.

"Eh, well, I might have banged my head on a locker." I said sheepishly.

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Rarity gasped.

"I wanted to see if I was awake or dreaming." I shrugged.

"There is a thing called pinching, you know." Pinkie Pie interrupted cheerily.

I decided to ignore that last comment. "What are you guys all doing here?" I asked my friends.

"We heard what happened, so we came to find you." Pinkie Pie announced.

"Well actually, we heard that _something _happened, but we're not sure exactly what happened. So, care to share, darling?" Rarity asked, once more donning her expectant look.

"Well, Rainbow Dash and I kind of had a fight." I scratched my head, not sure how to explain. After all, how do you explain something that you don't quite get yourself?

"I know," Pinkie Pie chirped, at the same time Rarity said, "That's all?"

"Well, yeah," I shrugged.

Rarity looked mildly disappointed. "What's the big deal? You two get in fights, like, everyday."

"But this time it's different." Pinkie Pie and I chorused together.

"How did you know that?" I stared at Pinkie Pie.

"Well, Fluttershy and I were coming to find you together, and then we saw Rainbow heading the opposite way in a huff, and then we tried to ask her what's wrong, but then she looked really angry and told us to leave her alone, so then Fluttershy went to comfort her while I came to find you, but it's obvious that just a normal little quarrel wouldn't have left Rainbow Dash so upset, so I knew that it was different." Pinkie Pie said in one big breath.

"Oh, so now she's angry?" I glared at the opposite wall. "Like she has any reason to be. She's the one making people's lives miserable, not the other way around."

"Uh, Applejack?" Rarity asked tentatively. "What exactly was that argument about?"

I sighed.

"I'm actually not sure." I admitted.

Seeing the incredulous looks on my friends' faces, I hurried to explain. "Well, Alex and I were, um, _sharing a moment _in the corner, and then all of a sudden, Rainbow Dash comes charging in. She started yelling at Alex, and calling him names, and she looked ready to tackle him and beat him up."

"Knowing Rainbow, she probably wasn't just ready to - she was going to." Rarity muttered under her breath.

"It's only because I was acting as human shield between them the whole time that Alex's not beaten to a pulp right now." I continued. "And then Rainbow Dash chased Alex away, and came back looking like I should _thank _her for breaking my boyfriend and I up. When I confronted her about it, she got bad at me, and called me a clueless idiot." I scowled at the memory.

"She didn't!" Pinkie Pie gasped theatrically.

"Did you and Alex really break up?" Rarity gasped at the same time, placing a hand over her heart.

"Well, neither of us said it, but that's only because Alex never got the chance to, because, oh, let's see, he was running for his life from a crazy girl." I said, growing angrier with every word. Rainbow Dash totally ruined everything. After I'd finally gotten together with the boy I'd dreamed of for years, she had to chase him away.

A small corner of my mind reminded myself that the girl I was talking about was one of my best friends.

At the moment though, I was too mad to care.

"Aw, Applejack," Rarity said sympathetically as she slipped an arm around my shoulder bracingly. "If he didn't say it outright, then maybe he doesn't want to break up at all."

"Yeah right," I laughed bitterly. "who would want to date a girl who has a insanely possessive not to mention aggressive best friend?"

"Possessive?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"_Yes. _Apparently Rainbow Dash is acting this way because I'm spending a lot of time with Alex, so she thinks Alex stole me away from you guys." I huffed.

"Really?" Rarity asked, her eyes widening. "Well that still gives her no right to meddle." Rarity added, frowning disapprovingly. "You can spend time with anyone _you _like."

"_I know, right?_" I said, glad that finally someone agrees with me.

"Did Rainbow Dash actually say that though?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking quizzical.

"Well, no," I admitted. "But Alex called her out on it."

"I don't think that's it though." Pinkie Pie murmured, her voice unnaturally soft. "Rainbow's not that kind of person. She probably has her own reasons for doing this."

At the time though, I didn't bothering thinking over Pinkie's words. I was still too angry and hurt at Rainbow Dash's words to see reason. I sure regretted that a lot later on.

"But Applejack," Rarity said after a moment. "Applejack, you're not just going to stop talking to Rainbow after this, right? I mean, you guys are still friends, aren't you?"

I snorted angrily. "Friends. Yeah right."

"Applejack, you can't just let a boy get between you and Rainbow Dash though." Pinkie Pie piped up, looking unusually concerned.

"It's not just a boy." I growled. "This is the boy I've been dreaming of ever since I'd come to this school."

"But Rainbow Dash has been your friend ever since you'd come to this school." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"I know, but that's not it," I said, throwing my hands up in frustration. "Rainbow Dash has been _lying _to me. If she could admit it that she was jealous or something, at least I'd know that she was being honest. But no, even after I called her out on it, she still kept on making excuses, and blaming Alex for everything too! She knows how much I hate liars, but she just kept lying to my face. The girl won't even admit that she's wrong for once!"

Rarity and Pinkie Pie both fell silent. They both knew that the one thing I valued above everything else was honesty. I hated when someone wasn't being genuine, and above all, I hated liars. Rainbow Dash knew this too, but that didn't stop her from lying to my face. How was I supposed to forgive that?

Just then, a bell rang.

"Right, well we better get to class." Rarity sighed. "Come on, darling."

I silently hopped off the counter and followed her out the door…and bumped straight into Alex - literally.

"Whoa, sorry," I muttered, rubbing my head. Then, I realized who I had bumped into. "Alex!"

Instead of smiling his usual warm and reassuring smile at me, his face instead adopted a foreign looking cold expression.

"Applejack," He said icily. "I want to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah, me too," I laughed nervously. "Listen, about Rainbow, she, well, overreacts sometimes, and uh -"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about." Alex cut me off. "I'm sorry, Applejack, but I do not want to be in a relationship with a girl whose best friend wants to beat me up. This just isn't working."

"What - what do you mean?" I asked, my mouth suddenly very dry.

"We're done." My new ex-boyfriend said flatly, before turning around and walking away.

I gaped after him in shock, as my brain worked frantically to process his words. We're done? As in, he was breaking up with me?

I vaguely heard Rarity and Pinkie Pie's voices beside me, offering their condolences and consoles. I didn't pay attention. All I could focus on was the fact that the boy whom I'd been dreaming of for ages, the boy who'd finally asked me out and had made the last three weeks of my life a dream come true, had just broken up with me because my _best friend _had scared him off.

I felt a sob escape me as I sank to the ground, and buried my head in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Equestria Girls, and I am not making any profit from this fanfiction. This fanfic is being written solely for the purpose of my amusement (and hopefully that of my readers' as well)

POV: Rainbow Dash

_Whoosh!_

My eyes followed the path of the soccer ball as it flew through the air in a beautiful arc before bouncing into the net.

"Goal." I muttered unenthusiastically.

I let out a sigh as I twirled the remaining soccer ball around on my finger. Even though I would never admit this out loud to anyone, I was lonely. After Applejack's infamous break-up with Alex, it didn't look like she was planning on talking to me again in, oh, about the next century.

Honestly, I didn't get why she was so upset about it anyway. It wasn't like Alex was the perfect boyfriend or anything.

_No decent boyfriend would kiss another girl behind his girlfriend's back. _I thought disgustedly.

The soccer ball fell off my finger onto the ground, and bounced a few times. Disinterestedly, I sent it flying into the net to join its other fellow soccer balls, then sat down on the soft, worn down grass.

I missed my friends. The worst thing was, while I'd kind of been expecting Applejack's coldness after our row, what I hadn't been expecting was my other friends' sudden detachment too.

Rarity was refusing to talk to me, because apparently, I was a selfish imbecile who didn't have a heart, and broke up the 'sweetest couple of the century' out of jealousy. I hadn't heard from Fluttershy either ever since I'd snapped at her the last time we talked, when she tried to comfort me. It seemed like she was taking my words 'leave me alone' to heart. And then, there was Pinkie Pie, who would give me those sad looks every once in a while when we would see each other in the school hallways. She never did try to approach me though, because each time I saw her, Rarity or Applejack would be with her. I really couldn't blame her for not wanting to upset her friendship with them, especially for a selfish, jealous, violent prone imbecile like me.

I felt myself start to sink into a pit of despair.

How did this happen? At the end of last week, I was one of the happiest girls in the school. I had a group of wonderful, supportive friends with me, I was the new captain of the soccer team, and I had just about everything I wanted. How did all that fall apart so quickly?

A nasty voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Aw, is poor little Rainbow Dash all alone? Where are your friends, Rainbow?"

I looked up to see Sunset Shimmer approaching, along with Alex, who I noticed furiously had his arm slung casually over Sunset Shimmer's shoulders.

"Hey, who're you to call me Rainbow? Only my friends call me that!" I growled as I leapt up.

"In other words, no one's allowed to call you that, since you obviously have no friends." Alex remarked scathingly.

"Or rather, you have no friends _left._" Sunset Shimmer corrected. Then, both of them burst out laughing as if they'd just shared the funniest joke in the world.

"Haha," I said sourly, as I crossed my arms. "What do you two want?"

"Why, nothing, Rainbow Dash. We just thought you could use the company." Sunset Shimmer replied in what she probably thought was an innocent voice. Then, she and Alex starting laughing all over again.

"If you're just here to waste my time, then go away and find someone else. I still have stuff I need to do." I told them.

"Like what? Hang out with your friends?" Alex snickered.

I huffed in exasperation. "This is really getting old." I muttered to myself. I turned away from the two unwelcome visitors with the intention of going to retrieve my soccer balls so I could continue practicing. Before I took another step though, Alex's voice stopped me right in my tracks.

"You know, Rainbow Dash, I actually came here to thank you."

I turned around and stared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

He smiled angelically, his dark eyes widening as he absently brushed a strand of his golden hair out of his eyes. "It was you, after all, who gave me an excuse to break up with that sorry excuse of a girl."

My fists clenched together tightly at the words. "Don't you dare talk about Applejack that way. She's a better person than you'll ever be."

Sunset Shimmer yawned. "Please, we didn't come here to hear a speech about Applejack's perfection. Besides, you didn't even get to hear the big news yet, Rainbow Dash."

"What big news?" I demanded, still indignant from Alex's insulting words.

"Alex and I got back together." Sunset Shimmer announced with a smug, self-satisfied smirk, before turning around to Alex and kissing him.

"You - you -" I spluttered. I felt my blood boil. How could they do this to Applejack? I wanted to charge at them, to pull them apart and to start yelling at them.

I'd heard the rumours about how Sunset Shimmer was mean from other girls before, but I'd never actually spoken to her. This, though, this was beyond mean. Didn't she realize that by doing this, she was breaking a girl's heart, and ruining a precious friendship? How could anyone be so cruel? And besides, Applejack and I hadn't even known her before.

Finally, after what had to be an eternity, they broke apart. There was bright red lipstick smeared all over Alex's face. I felt a rush of revulsion.

"Look, Alex, just answer me this one thing." I told him as I struggled to keep my composure.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever like Applejack?"

I didn't know what I was expecting. Maybe not a shouted yes, but certainly at least some hesitation and ashamed denial. Instead…

"Like her?" Alex scoffed. "As if I would ever like a stupid, uncivilized farm girl like _her._"

I began seeing red. I longed to punch something, anything. Preferably the lying snake of a boy standing in front of me.

And to think that Applejack had once dreamed of this boy. I shook my head. Applejack deserved so much better than him.

To my absolute horror, Alex was leaning towards Sunset Shimmer for another kiss. Thankfully, she pushed him back, while gesturing at something behind me, and whispering something in his ear. Alex immediately jumped apart from his new girlfriend to face me.

It was all quite strange, but at the moment, I was too furious and disgusted to care.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what do you think of my new girlfriend?" He asked, looking very pleased with himself.

Glad for a chance to vent my anger, I promptly began yelling at him. "What do I think of your girlfriend? I think that she's a heartless, thieving, revolting -" I said a word which I'd never thought would come out of my mouth. "You know what? I'm actually glad you two got together, because you totally deserve each other. You're each just plain nasty, and you both make it your life mission to ruin other people's lives -"

"Are you done?" A new voice interrupted behind me. I whirled around to see Applejack's amber eyes alight with anger, and something which was much worse. Betrayal.

"Applejack," I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"_I said, _are you done?" She repeated, scowling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, Rainbow, all these years, I'd actually thought you were my true friend, and this is what you've thought of me all along? A heartless, revolting person who likes to ruin people's lives?" Applejack demanded.

"What? No! I wasn't talking about you -" I started to protest.

"At least it's refreshing to actually hear the truth from you after so many lies." Applejack talked right over me.

"Applejack! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to -" I turned around as I looked for Sunset Shimmer and Alex. To my dismay, they had already ran off, and was currently standing at the other side of the field. I was just close enough to be able to make out a small little smirk playing on Sunset Shimmer's lips. I gritted my teeth. She must've planned everything.

"You were talking to?" Applejack challenged. When I turned back to Applejack, I saw with a sinking heart that her eyebrows were raised in the way I had come to know meant she thought someone was lying to her.

"Look, Applejack, you have to believe me," I said desperately.

"Because you're the most honest person in the world, aren't you?" Applejack said scornfully. "It's funny how you claim that I ruin other people's lives, when it's really you who'd completely destroyed mine. You know what though, I have better things to do than standing here and wasting my breath talking to you. Goodbye, Rainbow Dash. I won't be seeing you around."

And with that, my former best friend turned and walked away.

_Not again, _I thought gloomily as I slumped back onto the scruffy grass.


End file.
